


Patience is virtue

by asukasukisu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukasukisu/pseuds/asukasukisu
Summary: Sehun didn't know why he'd let his boyfriend dragged him to the wedding party when they could cuddle in their cozy bed or better yet when he could fuck his boyfriend senseless.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Patience is virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sesedis who chose #4 from 25 dialogue prompts by wonder7pickle.

"You are unbelievably sexy." Sehun whispered in Kyungsoo's ear.

Kyungsoo let out an exasperated growl. "Oh Sehun, I told you to stop being a horny bastard."

"Well, you love this horny bastard. You were begging him to go deeper and arrgh—"

Kyungsoo glanced at his boyfriend, feeling guilty for elbowing him. "We're at a wedding, okay. Control your libido for fuck sake."

Sehun didn't know why he'd let his boyfriend dragged him to the wedding party when they could cuddle in their cozy bed or better yet when he could fuck his boyfriend senseless.

"Sehun!" Kyungsoo bellowed as his boyfriend walked away, taking a glass of wine and drinking it in one gulp.

He sighed, approached his boyfriend and talked in the softest voice. "Just wait for a little bit, okay. It's my boss' daughter's wedding. I can't just leave even if I want to."

"Please define for a little bit, Sir. Because for all I know, we've been staying here for hours." Sehun grunted impatiently.

"Only until they call me for a group photo, okay."

Sehun took a deep breath and nodded. Kyungsoo looked up at him, smiled, and then he gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"If you treat me like that, I could ask for more, you know that."

Kyungsoo chuckled. "Oh Sehun, you're a horny bastard."

"You love this horny bastard—"

"I do." And Sehun's eyes turned into crescent moons at that.

-

The wedding bouquet was thrown.

Sehun could see his boyfriend was trying to catch it. It was believed that the person who got a wedding bouquet would also have his or her wedding soon. In all honesty, his heart flipped at the thought.

But sadly, Kyungsoo didn't manage to catch the bouquet. They both knew they regretted it. He turned around and shrugged at Sehun. Meanwhile, the latter smiled sheepishly and beckoned his boyfriend to come closer and pulled him into a hug.

"I want the bouquet though." Kyungsoo muttered, he didn't even bother to hide his disappointment.

"I know. Me too." Sehun rested his chin on Kyungsoo's head and hugged him tighter.

The wedding party was wrapped up around nine and it took about twenty minutes for them to arrive at their apartment.

Sehun immediately put his mouth on Kyungsoo's as soon as they unlocked the door. He trailed kisses down his boyfriend's neck, then back up to his lips. He tilted his head just enough to deepen the kiss and Kyungsoo obscenely moaned. 

Kyungsoo's mouth felt amazing. Which explained why Sehun always wanted more. From smothering the lips to tasting the hot cavern with his tongue, he devoured Kyungsoo like he has been yearning the man for years. 

And Kyungsoo always loved Sehun's kisses. He placed his hands around his boyfriend's neck, pulled him closer and opened his mouth eagerly. He knew he upset his boyfriend earlier, hence, he was determined to make it up to him.

"Let me feel you." Kyungsoo muttered, reaching for Sehun's suit and pulling the jacket down until it scattered carelessly on the floor. Deftly unbuttoned the shirt, he was soon welcomed by Sehun's broad chest. His desire throbbed, desperately wanting to feel the bare skins under his touch. He let his hands roam over his boyfriend's shoulders and chest before pressing his hot mouth onto them.

"Umm.." Sehun squirmed when Kyungsoo licked and sucked his nipples. He cupped Kyungsoo's face in his hands, hauled him closer and brushed their lips on a long kiss. Without breaking the lip lock, he led his boyfriend to their room, removing every piece of their clothes in the process.

-

They were almost naked by the time they reached their room. The only barrier from their skin to skin contact was their underwear.

Sehun had his finger hook on Kyungsoo's underwear when the man stopped him and dropped on his knees instead. 

Sehun was surprised but Kyungsoo was determined to please his boyfriend.

Breathing hard, Sehun held onto Kyungsoo's shoulders when the latter helped him out of his underwear. And with one seductive look at his boyfriend, Kyungsoo took Sehun's shaft into his mouth.

The sight of Kyungsoo's thick lips wrapped around his shaft always drove Sehun crazy. A wave of sensation rushed through him when Kyungsoo played with his tongue, wetting his whole length and gave extra licks on the head.

He groaned. "Baby..."

"Hmmm..." Kyungsoo mewled, drawing his lips to Sehun's balls and enthusiastically took them into his mouth.

Sehun was panting hard. It was getting hard to breathe especially when Kyungsoo went back to his shaft and deep throated him. And although he enjoyed the attention he was receiving, reaching his orgasm from Kyungsoo's mindblowing blowjob wasn't what he had in mind. Hence, he buried his hands on Kyungsoo's hair and pulled away slowly from Kyungsoo's warm mouth.

Scooping his boyfriend's ass, Sehun lifted Kyungsoo off the floor. He put him gently on the bed and quickly freed him from his underwear.

Kyungsoo was so determined on making Sehun happy that he forgot how good it was to be touched too. And it was evident by how he shamelessly moaned loudly when Sehun held his hands above his head and rubbed their arousal together.

Sehun continued to explore Kyungsoo's body, showering kisses on his jaw, down to his neck and collarbone. His hands went to the flat stomach before teasing the navel with his tongue. He heard Kyungsoo whimper when he bit his hip bones softly.

"You know I've been wanting to touch you ever since we were at the party, right?" His hand was now busy playing with Kyungsoo's sensitive shaft.

"Ah.. hmmm..." It was the only answer Kyungsoo could muster. 

Sehun's hand was skillful as always and he knew how to drive Kyungsoo over the edge with every stroke.

"I love you, Sehun ah." Kyungsoo's voice was hoarse. 

"I love you too, baby." Sehun replied with a feral growl.

With no warning, Sehun shifted their position and now Kyungsoo was on top of him. "Ride me, baby." 

Honestly, the dull pain of riding Sehun raw like this haunted him but at the end, Sehun would always worth the pain. So, positioning Sehun's shaft into his butthole, Kyungsoo held his breath and moved back and forth to allow the shaft enter him. They both moaned in unison once it rubbed open his butthole and slid in. He rested his hands on Sehun's chest, the thrust started slow and languorous.

Knowing his boyfriend was still adjusting to having him inside, Sehun let it. Kyungsoo thrust and withdrew and Sehun could see his shaft slip to and fro. But once the pain disappeared, from there it was nothing but an immense sensation. Kyungsoo nuzzled up to Sehun, his own shaft clasped with his boyfriend's abs and it made him shiver, and their lips met in luscious kisses.

Breaking off the kiss, Sehun grabbed Kyungsoo's arse and thrust upward. 

"Oh god.. Sehun.. Sehun.. love..."

Sehun's response came in a sweet breathy voice. "Ugh.. yes, baby." 

As the onset of their orgasm was near, Sehun maneuvered their position again and now Kyungsoo was beneath him. 

"Oof.." Kyungsoo gasped.

Sehun chuckled almost childishly but his action was nowhere innocent when he lifted one of Kyungsoo's legs on his shoulder and thrust deeper and faster.

Every thrust brought them closer to their orgasm. Sehun grimaced and Kyungsoo uncontrollably moaned Sehun's name. Looking straight into each other's eyes, emotions rushed through them and they rode their orgasm together.

The afterglow of sex where they enjoyed each other's present would always be their favorite moment. They shared a long kiss thereafter and continued hugging each other.

"I'll get the bouquet next time." Kyungsoo broke the silence.

Sehun laughed and kissed his boyfriend lovingly. 

Nevertheless, Kyungsoo didn't need to fight for another bouquet because a week later on his birthday, Sehun got on his knee and proposed. 

And with teary eyes, Kyungsoo said, high-pitched. "Yes, yes.. I'll marry you, the love of my life, Oh Sehun."

It was Kyungsoo's turn to throw the wedding bouquet.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you guys like it :)


End file.
